Sorry, Wrong Slusher
Sorry, Wrong Slusher is the first episode of the fourth season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 7, 1991 on ABC. Synopsis After watching a scary movie, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Christopher Robin become scared of “The Slusher”. Plot Christopher Robin's mom makes Christopher Robin go to bed, much to Christopher’s dismay. He decides to sneak downstairs. Tigger, Pooh, and Piglet come to keep him company, and decide to watch T.V. However, Tigger is just flipping through the channels until he finds one, and everyone falls asleep. Later the gang watches a night-spy-tickling slusher film named The Slusher Who Slushed Everyone And Then Went Back to Slush Them Again, and order pizza, but thanks to Tigger, Christopher Robin gives the wrong address doing the one next door. Then Tigger ends up giving away their address to a stranger. Then panic begins. However they decide to come up with a plan, using Piglet as bait. Later, Eeyore comes to visit and notices Piglet which scares him off. This causes everyone to mistake Eeyore as the slusher. The door to the bathroom, which has flooded after a hose trap went wrong, unknown to the animals and Christopher Robin, gives way and the flood spreads to the rest of the house. The water takes everyone into the pit that they dug as a trap, then flows away. Then everyone dries off, discovers that Eeyore is not the slusher and changes. They decide to form another plan, again, with Piglet as the distraction, however he takes cover at a dog house, and Skippy the sheepdog, scares him. Skippy catches Pooh and licks his face, but then the police turn up and arrest Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore. Christopher Robin notices and comes out, only to be arrested as well. In court, after an argument with the blame jumping from animal to animal, the judge and jury find everyone guilty of first degree noise causing. Luckily, Christopher Robin confesses he did it, and repeatedly says that he’s sorry. Then he wakes up and Mom comes down the stairs and says he was having a nightmare. Everyone realizes that there isn’t a slusher, until they hear someone at the door. It appears to be the unseen pizza delivery man who asked Christopher Robin if anyone have ordered pizza. This episode ends with Pooh stating to the viewers about the dream he and his friends had by making in the review of the episode: On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he should not have and placed in the custody of his friends; everything the viewers have seen was a dream; only the names of his friends have been changed to protect the innocent. Christopher Robin is seen wearing a prison uniform with a prison number around his neck that is numbered “2513079812”. Maybe it was just a dream. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Eeyore * Christopher Robin * Christopher Robin's Mom * Skippy * The Neighbor * The Pizza Delivery Guy * The Man on TV * The Judge Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Co-Producer/Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Story Editor DAVID WEIMERS Director TERENCE HARRISON Written by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC With the Voice Talents of PETER CULLEN JOHN FIEDLER TIM HOSKINS NICHOLAS OMANA PATTY PARRIS KEN SANSOM [[Frank Welker|'FRANK WELKER']] JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Associate Producer DONNA ALCOCK SMITH Storyboard Designer MICHAEL FALLOWS Storyboard Revisions KATHLEEN CARR ELIZABETH CHAPMAN ALBERT RING Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Prop Design DAVID MINK Background Styling BILL LORENCZ Color Stylist ROBIN DRAPER Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors RICK LEON MIRCEA MANTTA JAMES T. WALKER WOODY YOCUM Continuity Coordinator MYRNA BUSHMAN Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Art Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator LYNNE BATCHELOR Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Sound Slushering Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR JOHN ROYER Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Production Assistants MICHELLE ROBINSON JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Post Production Services by EXPLODING BUNNY Supervising Sound Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Supervising Picture Editor ELEN ORSON Dialogue Editor PEGGY McAFFEE Re-Recording JON BAVIN/STUDIO 56 Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. Animators CHEN SHICHANG BUNIS YANG THIS MOTION PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1991 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Quotes *'Christopher Robin': She said for my head not to leave the pillow, but she never said anything about the pillow leaving the bed... *'Tigger': he and the others got arrested: Me?! It was all Pooh's idea! Pooh: Uh, the night of the 32nd? I was sleeping, I believe... Tigger: Then it was Piglet's idea! Piglet: I don't remember a thing. I was young and foolish. I blame society! Tigger: Eeyore! Eeyore's the one! Eeyore: Might as well confess. Got one of those guilty faces anyway. Tigger: No, no, it was Tigger! It was Tigger! It was Tig...ger... stunned I want my lawyer. (scene switches to the courtroom) Judge: I find you guilty of first degree, causing noise! And I'm throwing the book at you! (he literally does so) Pooh: It's too bad I can't read. *'Pooh': off-screen On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he shouldn't have, and was placed in the custody of his friends. Everything you've seen was a dream; only the names of the animals have been changed to protect the innocent. *'Eeyore': Didn't know slushers used the doorbell. Trivia *This episode is a response to the term, “Sorry wrong number”. *This is the only season 4 episode that has not been released on VHS to date. *In the ''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' episode, “Too Smart for Strangers”, which aired before this episode, Tigger tells Roo to never give your address to a stranger. However, despite this, Tigger gives the address to the man on the phone. *Slusher is probably a reference to Slasher as in a Slasher film. *First Episode that has Wang Film Productions. *First Episode of Donna Alcock Smith, Michael Fallows, Kathleen Carr, Elizabeth Chapman, Albert Ring, Bill Lorencz, Robin Draper, Woody Yocum, Myrna Bushman, Lynne Batchelor, Christopher Keith, Michelle Robinson, Johanne Beaudoin, Craig Simpson, Exploding Bunny, Peggy McAffee and Jon Bavin/Studio 56. *First Episode of Wang Film Productions Animators Chen Shichang Bunis Yang. *First appearance of Skippy the Sheepdog. *The first episode of the fourth season to take place in the real world. Gallery Sorry_wrong_slusher.jpg|Title card 285239-1.jpg|Piglet running in horror away from the believed to be Skippy the sheepdog and his doghouse Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.14.59 PM.png|The gang making a plan to stop the slusher Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.14.32 PM.png|The group being scared of the Slusher Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.11.02 PM.png|Watching the Slusher movie Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg|Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch|link=Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.13.09 PM.png|Ordering some Pizza Christopher Robin Fell Out Of The Couch.jpg|Christopher Robin Falling Out Of The Couch|link=Christopher Robin Falling Out Of The Couch Winnie the Pooh and friends worried about the slusher.jpg|Eeyore, Piglet, Tigger and Pooh Category:Stubs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:1991 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Stub Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Christopher Robin episode Category:Episodes without Rabbit Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Eeyore episode